Generally, an industrial computer is installed horizontally in an industrial cabinet. The four corners of the industrial cabinet are provided with vertical racks, respectively. The opposite sides of the racks are formed with a plurality of fixing holes or screw holes that are spaced apart from each other, and then fixed by fixing blocks or fixing screws, so that the industrial computers are vertically stacked in the industrial cabinet.
Since the industrial computer must be taken out for maintenance, the above-mentioned fixing blocks or fixing screws are inconvenient and time-consuming for disassembly. A pull-out slide rail is developed accordingly, instead of the conventional installation way using the fixing blocks or fixing screws. Moreover, since the pull-out slide rail has the characteristics of extension and retraction, the slide rails of different lengths can achieve a solution when the space is insufficient through the two-stage or three-stage design. The industrial computer is pushed into the industrial computer cabinet, or the industrial computer can be selectively pulled out from the industrial computer cabinet for expansion, replacement or inspection and maintenance, which improves the convenience of subsequent maintenance greatly. In the past, the slide rails were fixed in the industrial cabinet by using fixing screws. The disassembly and assembly is relatively troublesome.
In recent years, there is a slide rail that is installed in a straddle manner. Two ends of the slide rail are provided with fixing buckle assemblies to be inserted into buckle holes of the racks. The slide rail is fixed between the racks by the weight of the industrial computer, reducing the cumbersome procedure during assembly or disassembly. In this way, the industrial computer may fall down to result in damages when it is subjected to severe vibration or the cabinet collapses. Screws may be used for improving the installation stability. However, this way will cause inconvenience in disassembly and assembly.
In view of this, in recent years, some manufacturers have developed a fixing buckle assembly having an automatic locking function. A special hook is provided to automatically lock the fixing buckle assembly after installation. There is no need to use additional screws for fixing. However, the fixing buckle assembly may be loosened due to misoperation, so it is necessary to improve the fixing buckle assembly.